Yukari Takeba
Current Background Yukari was born and raised in Tatsumi port island. Her father had died when she was young in an accident where he worked. And she never got along with her mother. So she mostly tried to keep to herself. She however was popular at school and still is after about ten years. At the age of 16 her Persona awoke for her. She wasn't terrified by being able to stay awake during the Dark Hour. However the thought of using a special item called an Evoker was always on her mind. It wasn't until a boy named Minato Arisato moved to the dorm that she became brave enough to use the Evoker. However she still panics a bit about using it even now. Later in the year after Minato moved to the dorm. The group of S.E.E.S all went to Mitsuru. Another friend of hers beach. Where she discovered from Mitsuru's father. One of the people who survived the accident that killed her father. That her father may have been the cause of the many deaths of the people there. Angered Yukari denies this. Saying she trusted that her father was one of the people who tried to help. As she rushed outside to try and calm down. A few months later. After Mitsuru's father was killed. She gets a video of her father before he died. Saying that he was trying to stop some of the other scientists from causing the Dark hour. And also he told her not to kill a certain bit of shadows. His final words were telling Yukari that she meant everything to him. Before the video stopped itself. Now crying Yukari vowed she would stop the world from ending from the god Nyx. In which after she makes a bit of a speech to herself. She says "Thats what you would want. Right dad?" First Appearance Yukari appeared lost inside the Bamboo Forest. She first blamed the whole appearing in the forest on Junpei Iori. A friend of hers who normally was playing pranks on her. However after he didn't answer her she began to worry. Now wandering around she ran into a younger girl. Jiyu Nanohana. A girl who Yukari immediatly seemed to count as a friend. Seeing as she summoned her Persona without even hiding it for long. Jiyu seemed to know about the Bamboo forest. Plus an exit from it. So Yukari decided to follow her. It is there however that she saw something that shocked her. The Tower of Salvation in the distance. Yukari immediatly wanted to travel and learn about this strange new tower. However she knew getting Jiyu to safety would be needed first. The two of them went to the north. Toward a small town named Tomoeda. Where the two of them stayed the night at the police station. The Tower of Salvation Yukari and Jiyu both woke up in the police station the next morning. Yukari was determined to check the tower for any clues as to how the two of them appeared there. The two of them quickly asked the Tomoeda police officers if they could get a ride to the tower. In which they agreed for one small favor. The two of them would have to send messages back to Tomoeda whenever they got to another city to help map them out for people. In which the two of them quickly agree and start to head toward the tower. After arriving at the tower however. They are greeted by a barrier of some sorts blocking the tower. Angered Yukari attempted to try to force her way through it. However an idea appeared in her mind. She would break the resistance with her Persona Isis' powers. And Jiyu who now used the Lovely Eyepatch helped attack the wall. In which they managed to break it down. It is then however. That the two of them were attacked by some angels. Determined to get answers Yukari fights back. With the aid of a group of people. Euatass kid, Alexei and Vincent Valentine. They managed to defeat the angels. However they all agreed it would be far too dangerous to go into the Tower with a defense like they had. So they started to head toward a city named Neo Domino City. Neo Domino City + Twilight town Yukari and the group of people. All traveled toward the city Neo Domino City. As they arrived there Jiyu kept their promise to Tomoeda. Sending a message with a picture of Neo Domino City across the world. Now exploring around they recieve a message from a new group. Team Twilight. Saying they needed help in defeating some angels. Yukari was shocked to see more angels in Neo Domino city. Mentioning that she was sick of them. Although the sight of the Tower in the distance falling seemed to calm her down a bit. She was glad they wouldn't need to deal with them any more. After stocking up on some supplies and getting some food the group they decided to leave Neo Domino City to head to Twilight Town. That is however. Until they ran into a dragon named Shiron. After inviting him to join their group. They all went toward Twilight Town. However on the way there. They recived a message from one of Yukari's friends. Junpei Iori. Now angered Yukari flys back to Neo Domino City on the back of her Persona Isis. Now finding Junpei and punching him hard in the stomatch for using her name in the message. However she is glad to see him and quickly accepts him into the group of people discovering new places. However. She noticed that Junpei seemed to have gotten a new pet belonging to a boy named Simon. She immediatly thought Simon's pet was nice. So she wanted to help find his owner as fast as possible. After calling out for Simon they manage to find him. Giving Boota. Simons pet back to him. She smiled and introduced to him and his friend Yoko. Quickly asking them to join the group also. After returning to the group of people with Simon and Yoko. The group decided to head back East. Toward an old man named Altessa's house on the back of Chocobo's (Or in hers and Simons case. Using Isis and Lagann to travel for the two of them.) On the way there she had a conversation with Simon. In which she learnt more about him. Both of his parent's were gone like Minato's were also. So she immediatly gained more trust for him. And decided to give away her secret of her fathers death. Now arriving at the old man Altessa's place. She quickly healed his wounds. In which the group stayed at his place for the night... That is for most of it. "I'm going to kill that idiot if they haven't yet!" Yukari had fallen asleep after talking to Simon for a little while about Persona's and everything else. In which shortly after falling asleep there was a rude awakening on her part from the world shaking. She was confused by this. However she decided to wake up and search for the others. However sadly she discovered that Junpei had travelled in an attempt to stop the Dark Signers. Quickly gathering up the group as they travelled to Castle Oblivion as quickly as possible. Upon arriving however it seemed Junpei was about to die. However Yukari saved him with a very strong heal and Simon managed to summon his very own Persona. In which the group now fought the Dark Signers. However this happened as the Arc was about to swap. It was assumed however that they happened to scare off the Dark Signers now. Arc 2 "A dragon in Port Island?" Yukari, Junpei, Jiyu, Simon and Dante all had decided on staying in Tatsumi Port Island for a few months after discovering it. However after time Yukari started to worry about Tomoeda. Seeing as she hadn't heard from them in a while. In which they all were about to leave to get supplies to travel once again. Until they discovered as strange Water Dragon there. In which Junpei managed to annoy it. Causing them all to fight the dragon. They were luckily saved by Minato Arisato, Genis Sage, Oshawott and Rita Mordio however. In which the group explained about the Dark Signers to the new arrivals. In which they all planned to charge in and stop them. It was then that they were approached by a girl named Minako Arisato. Who stated that she knew Yukari and Junpei. Confused by this Junpei and Yukari both told her they had no clue who she was. In which they discovered that Minako was actually a female version of Minato. Shocked by this Yukari and Junpei both tried to cheer her up to the best of their ability as they travelled to Castle Oblivion. Round two... Went well but... Well didn't Yukari and the others travelled toward Castle Oblivion rather quickly. As they arrived however Sector Security officers were under attack from a strange creature named Ridley. The group all managed to fight against Ridley. Managing to defeat him as the group decided to head inside. In which the group all charged ahead. As they opened the door however... An attack was aimed at Junpei. The attack managed to defeat him in one blow due to the monsters attack strength. Which caused Yukari to get depressed. Attempting to make Junpei wake up before he faded away. This gave the group the well needed push to defeat the Dark Signers once and for all. To avenge Junpei's own death. Which caused them to go all-out. Managing to defeat the Dark Signers after a long battle. Yukari however was depressed about Junpei's death as they all travelled back to Neo Domino City to rest for the night. "I'm NOT a criminal!!!" Yukari and the others all woke up in Neo Domino City the Next day. Aki Izayoi had allowed them to stay there the night to recover. In which Yukari took the time to go for a walk. Only to see A troubled woman named Aqua sitting on the roof. It caused Yukari to make her way up top as she started to talk to Aqua. Discovering she was looking for her friend named Ventus and Terra. This caused Yukari to relate to her a bit. In which she promised she would help her as much as possible. Even stating that they were friends now as Yukari dragged her back into the house. Upon entering the house however Sector Security seemed to jump into the mansion. Attempting to arrest Aki, Jack Atlas and Yukari herself. Stating they all had bounties. Yukari was confused by this. In which she called out that she didn't have any bounties herself. However they did not believe her. However as the Unversed attacked the house Yukari attempted to defend it. Even with the claims of her being a criminal. However as Vanitas seemed to create a dark portal to escape Yukari was angry. In which she followed him in an attempt to stop him. However she was followed by Simon and Boota and Ryoji Mochizuki in an attempt to stop her. However as they entered the portal closed off. Causing them to be sent to different locations. Simon and Boota appeared with Yukari in Mac Anu however. In which they travelled around the town looking for answers. That is until Simon managed to find somebody he was looking for. His Bro Kamina. Yukari was happy about them finding each other. In which she joined Team Gurren with Simon. It was then that she was introduced to Luke Fon Fabre, Mieu, Reyva and Gig also. In which she asked the group if they wanted to travel East toward Altessa's House. In which the group did. "I didn't get us lost! How did you all manage this?!" The next morning the group were wandering around the Bamboo Forest. The group had gotten lost in the forest that day. In which they travelled around a little bit. That is before they were attacked by the Hydra. The group managed to attempt to fight it back. Gaining the help of Guy Cecil and Hong Meiling. In which the group managed to fight back the creature. Defeating it after time. However as a woman named Da Ji who had been watching the fight attempted to convince them to join "Lord Orochi's army" Yukari got angry. However something odd happened... Other than a normal rage moment Yukari's Persona summoned itself. Using a Garudyne attack on Da Ji before the group got in a fight with her. Managing to make Da Ji run away afterwards. "Why did my Persona do that..." Yukari was shocked later in the day as they sat around the camp of the Fanboys. She had never had her Persona do something like that in the past. Which reminded her of the stories of Persona users who needed Supressants. Was that something she needed to do now? She was confused by this as she kept to herself. However as Da ji made her return Yukari was annoyed once again. Her Persona summoning itself and attacking another time as the forest was on fire around them and Da Ji had reinforcements. It was then however that the group all fought back her reinforcements. Making her run yet again as Luke stated he could put out the fire. Trusting his word on that made Yukari enter Lagann with Simon to escape the fires. It was cramped inside. However it was fine otherwise. In which the group now all travelled toward Altessa's House. While Luke's Hyperressonance didn't work in his favor. Personality Yukari is normally very outgoing with people. Usually trying to act kind and inviting for most people so they can become friends after time. However Yukari normally likes to keep secrets. If something is on her mind she won't mention it unless somebody find out before. She never likes to tell anybody about her past also. Thinking that they didn't go through anything near as bad as her father dieing/Possibly causing the biggest dissaster ever. She also hates people she classifies as idiots. (People who act like Junpei for the most part) And usually tries to stop any of their plans that would go wrong. However it is shown that she cares about them as much as everyone else and hates to see something bad happen to them. Yukari has become more short tempered due to her Loose Spirit. However she attempts to keep it hidden. And she tries to calm herself down before her Persona attacks others. Abilities/Items Persona - Isis: Yukari's Persona is a strong Persona of the Lovers Arcana. Yukari's Persona is very much a healer Persona. with it's weakness to electricity and it's many strong healing spells makes it useful in any group. However it also has strong Wind spells along with a few cures. This Persona needs an Evoker to be summoned. Bow & Arrow: Yukari's main choice of weapon. She has a bit of difficulty aiming her weapon at times. Which makes it's accuracy low at times. However generally she is a good shot with it. Loose Soul - Rage Mode: Yukari has a Loose Soul hidden in her heart. This causes her Persona to summon when she is brought into a fit of anger. Causing it to do 1 Garudyne on the person who angered her. In which afterwards it will return back to normal. Category:Character Category:Game Category:Female Category:Persona